goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragonsbrethren
Hi Dragonsbrethren -- we are excited to have GoldenEye Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:48, 15 April 2008 (UTC) The Monaco skin Heya, just wondering if you have checked out the useskin=monaco&usetheme=sapphire}} Monaco skin, and if you have any feedback for it. There are a number of new features, such as editing tips and link suggest, that can help with editing (especially helpful for people new to wikis). Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:05, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Monaco was set as default when the wiki was first made, one of the first things I did was set my skin to Monobook, then later I changed the default over to it as well. Given that it's the same skin Wikipedia and a good majority of other wikis use I thought more users would be familiar with it, and honestly at first I didn't see the point of Monaco's sidebar back when we were first getting this place started. :That said, earlier today I was thinking about navigation between pages. Our weapons section is done, gadgets are close to being finished as well, but it's a bit of a pain to get from one weapon to the next. I considered making a "Previous Weapon | Previous Weapon" template that could be added to each article but I think the sidebar would provide a better solution for navigation. It also eliminates the need to return to the home page if a user wants to switch to an entirely different subject, say going from weapons to cheat options. :I'll let the other agents chime in before I make a decision but I personally wouldn't be opposed to switching the default over to Monaco now that I've had time to evaluate how it'll work here. Dragonsbrethren 06:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I inquired with PanSola regarding why a link doesn't appear with your name when you sign articles. I got a quick response the last time, so it probably won't take long this time. Check in with my talk page regularly to see if PanSola made a comment regarding it. Scorpion123 07:05, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Well I'm glad Dragonsbrethren is willing to consider Monaco, and I am also glad he values the input of other people. Scorpion123, do you have any opinion/feedback regarding the Monaco skin? (By the way, Wikipedia is going to move to a new skin called "Modern", it's already availble, not sure when they are going to make the change to set it as their default). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:34, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Since no one else posted any opinion and Scorpion's currently MIA I decided to change the default to Monaco. I may do some additional customization to it at a later date, something more Goldeneye-like. Dragonsbrethren 09:06, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not MIA. Just been to another state for a few weeks. I'm back though. Yeah, this is Skorps, just at my parents house for a few days. 02:53, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia Wikia allows articles from wikipedia to be used to reinforce biographys on this website right? :Yes, I've seen it done on other wikis here. Dragonsbrethren 20:54, 13 August 2008 (UTC) --- As a result from earlier, I no longer want to be associated with this site or the hacking community. I want to be demoted and I will request my account here to be deleted. I've taken my profile link in the Community Members section out. I'm sorry Dragon. Scorpion123 06:30, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I'll give you a while to think about this. Dragonsbrethren Don't mess with my sysop please :) - Skorpion RE: Shooters sites been down since saturday. i think you can check out the web to find their hosting site hostplex or something and look at the support forums. Shooters is back up and running, well sort of... btw, im at the hospital on my laptop. surgery went successful but im being kept under observation for four nights. after that, ill be at home but wont be online since i need more rest. Scorpion123 21:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Wreck's e-mail address he prefers having e-mails sent to him until he returns home and gets his computer problems fixed: maskmurderers-at-cogeco.ca Scorpion123 06:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ---- December 9th, 2008 @ 6:28am - Wreck DB. The e-mail address Skorps put up above, maskmurderers-at-cogeco.ca , is fine. Not sure how happy my brother will be when he keeps getting new messages in my name, but that's the breaks. If he wants me here helping him with stuff, than a few e-mails won't hurt. I'm interested to know what your new mission is, and what concept of mine it incorporates. I'd be happy to help out in any way possible, be it with ideas or briefing text. Just shoot me a message sometime. Take care, Wreck. Hacking Programs links to GE Vault I told SubDrag over MSN that I think it would be best if we moved the links to downloads of the hacking programs in the hacking programs page to GE Vault. Since most of those programs link to GE Forever and recently GE Forever and Shooters have been having server problems. It would make it more easier for someone to get what they want. We got a problem report regarding the Weapon Set Editor link being broken. I took care of it over e-mail. As of this message Shooters and GE Forever and affiliated sites that are owned and maintained by GE MASTER are down. Scorpion123 02:44, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry Dragon I'm sorry you had to see that on Shooters. Even though I don't think GE MASTER had any right to ban me or delete my account, and he will pay that price quite soon because I contacted some very important people that have control over his sites. But I'm sorry for a lot of things I did to you and to keep up with the times, I would like to keep my account here as long as that is alright with you. Please and thanks. Again I am sorry for what happened there and I will make no more mention of it. Scorpion123 17:46, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I have no problem with you keeping your account here, as long as you continue making good contributions and don't let personal issues spill over onto here. Thanks for the apology. Dragonsbrethren 19:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll contribute when I have time. Since my banning on Shooters I guess I can take the free time of doing other things. Scorpion123 23:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Leaving... I think it would be better for me to just leave. I'm sorry. I just don't feel welcome in this community after what happened at Shooters and I think I'll just go elsewhere. I thank you for everything you have done. Even though I was a total douche to you, you did help me greatly with not only modding GoldenEye but being a good friend to me :) Sorry. Just being here doesn't seem right. Scorpion123 12:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Alright, if that's what you think is best. Dragonsbrethren 13:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Shooters Board (Jan 12th, '09) DB, Hey, it's Wreck. I tried e-mailing your Verizon account twice, but it kept being sent back to me. Just wanted to see if you knew anything about why Shooters is currently unavailable. I was thinking that either a backup was being restored, GE Master is doing something else (cleaning / updating), or - though I hate to even imagine it - MDShosting or the PHPBB (the places Skorpion contacted) are looking into his claim. If you know what's happening, please let me know. If you prefer, you can e-mail me at maskmurderers-at-cogeco.ca. Thanks. Take care, Wreck :Ah, sorry about that, my Verizon account has been gone for some time now, since I switched ISP's. I've been using my Gmail exclusively since then, dragonsbrethren-at-gmail.com. :I don't know what's going on with Shooters, that message started coming up sometime this afternoon. I was thinking the same thing about the backup being restored. Dragonsbrethren 01:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Shooters is back up now, though nothing appears to have been changed, and there is no word from GE Master. Dragonsbrethren 18:28, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Clearing things up... Just to clear some things up with the both of you. 1. I did fill out a support ticket to MDS Hosting, but closed it last night. I got a response this morning from them about it being closed and it will NOT be investigated. 2. Just for fun I went to Shooters via my bookmarks tab, no clue why I still have it in there and I get this message: message_die() was called multiple times. This isn't supposed to happen. Was message_die() used in page_tail.php? Turns out this error is a common plugin error for PHPBB boards. It means either GE put in a new mod on the board and put in a wrong line of coding or something broke. Shooters is down since coding is messed up and GE is probably fixing it. Just thought I would let the both of you know. Scorpion123 01:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Wanted Pages DB. I looked at the Wanted Pages section of the site. It shows many non-existent pages that are being linked to. However, some of them are already covered under a different page name. Rather than make a ton of redirects, I thought it'd be easy enough to go in and edit each instance. I did it to "Aztec" just now, but it still says there are four links. When I go into it to see what's linking there, nothing shows. Does this just need time to register with the Wiki, or is something else up? Edit: I just figured it out. You can choose to exclude a title at the top of the page. Already got rid of Aztec. I'll try to do some more tomorrow. Edit ii: Well, it worked when I first did it. Maybe a SysOp has to do it? This computer is starting to act up a little, so that could even be causing a problem. Or is the excluding option just temporary while you're browsing the list? It's loading information based on a recent cache, so that could be the reason it is still there. Might have to wait and see, I suppose. Take care, Wreck. :It must take time to update. I linked all instances of GoldenEye (Film) to Wikipedia, but the wanted page is still listing three links. Dragonsbrethren 18:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) DB. After making some more changes to links and creating a general page for all of the Developer Characters in multi, the number of Wanted Pages has been reduced from around 240 down to 212. The strange thing is, now the list displays every entry as number one. I wonder why that is? Wreck @ 8:14am - January 14th, 2009 YouTube Sent you a message regarding this wiki. I'd like you to respond there. Please keep a cool head with me. Remember, I'm only asking for your opinion. Nothing more. I'm already expecting a "No" from you and I'll take it if you give it to me without any complaints. I promise you that. Scorpion123 05:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Infobox... Just wondering about the infoboxes here. I'm helping out with another wiki on this site for a small community dedicated to a line of online games. Anyways, I put an infobox from here on there (borrowing not stealing...) and instead of displaying the info box it shows an Template:Infobox in red at the top left hand corner. When either you or Wreck first put infoboxes on this wiki, did it show that? Or do I have to put information on the template page itself to make it work? I'd really like to get this up in the air, considering it would be useful to that wiki. :) Thanks for any help. Scorpion123 04:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The infobox template was already here when I started this. I guess you'd just need to copy the entire Template:Infobox into that wiki. Dragonsbrethren 04:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :It worked! Gracia's amigos! :D Scorpion123 04:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Promotion Thank you, I'll do my best. SmokeSound off! 01:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Skin Very nice skin! SmokeSound off! 05:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. It's been mostly done for months now; there are few fields still displayed white, which I couldn't figure out how to change, but they're not that distracting. I figured it was about time to make it public. Dragonsbrethren 17:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was quite the treat to see it again. And this time, without having to add the extra bit of text onto the address for every page. It really did come out nice, DB. Wreck @ 6:33am - November 27th, 2009 Apology... I just want to issue an apology to the Shooters Forever community related to my behavior since my ban. Especially to Wreck, GE MASTER, SubDrag, Flopperr999, and Commandant. I know what I said and did on goldeneye vault and also did with multiple accounts on Shooters was immature and just stupid. I had a tough time letting go what happened and even though I still have sour feelings about what happened, I just want to let this grudge go. So I no longer hold a grudge against the community and I offer my heartfelt apologies. I'd like it if this message was passed out to those I listed and the rest of the community itself. I know none of you will forgive me, but I thought I'd at least let you all know that I forgive you and I apologize and I no longer have any hard feelings towards you. - Skorpion RE: Vandal attack Yeah, I figured since I hadn't checked the site out in a while I'd pop in. Came right in on it. Not a problem. Smoke. 14:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey. I am editing the wiki a bunch and was wondering if I could by any chance be considered for an Administration position? I have a lot of other Wikia experience, I am the current runner of The Slipknot Wiki . I would wright a lot more, but I am not to sure what to say... Wish I had more impressive things to say damn it.... Anyways I hope I could be considered for the position although I respect your decision if you say no. I will still continue to edit. --------- 04:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) To Be an Admin? Hey, I was wondering if I could be an admin. I don't wanna brag, but I did make most of the levels pages, added pictures, and even added the music to them. I understand and appreciate your decision, whatever the outcome may be. The guy above me was here first though. So it's your choice. Thanks.AlecTrevelyan 05:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Makeover Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I just wanted to let you know that this Wiki will be getting a makeover in the next couple days to prepare for the upcoming game. Just wanted to let you know, since you haven't been active on here in awhile. - Wagnike2 22:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) problem! hi i'm game monster and there is a page you should delete. it has NO information. the page thank you Request for Adminship Hi Dragonsbrethren! I found this wiki not that long ago and I have already fallen in love with it! I have edited a bit to this wiki and I am currently working on the Nintendo DS Version on here, and I was wondering if I could possibly have adminship on the wiki? Either way, the decision is yours, and I will continue to help this wiki be the best it can be. Best regards InfiniteSheldor (talk) 11:06, March 31, 2015 (UTC) InfiniteSheldor